


Saviour

by anonimouse15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonimouse15/pseuds/anonimouse15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry James Potter has a secret. One that could chang the end of the war drastically. After years of abuse harry send a letter in a desperate plea for help. Who will answer and will it change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own harry potter or anything from that universe.

Harry's POV  
I hurriedly write the letter on the only piece of parchment I could find in the house and send Hedwig away to the people she feel will help me the most and finally slip into a deep sleep after Vernon's last beating for accidently burning the dinner.

flashback

I flinch as I recognise the smell of food slightly burning and quickly take the chicken out of the oven and prepare myself for the beating that I know is about to come."Boy you better not have burned that food or there's going to be hell to pay and you know it."Vernon's voice rings through the house as I begin shaking and try not tho cry.

All of a sudden I feel the back of my too big t-shirt being grabbed and I'm dragged towards my bedroom and I'm thrown to the floor with a thump that he grins at. 

"stupid freak what are you trying to do poison the lot of us worthless piece of crap". Vernon mutters while getting the belt that is hung in the wardrobe of my room. I suddenly begin to fight and squirm in my spot on the floor being held down by the walruses foot.

I regret that immediately as he brings the belt down harshly on my back repeatedly and I begin concentrating more on not passing out or screaming in pain. after around an hour of the belt hitting my over and over the walrus got bored of me not screaming , crying or whimpering he left me alone feeling broken and worthless in a puddle of my own blood.

flashback over


	2. Harry's saviours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry is rescued by some unlikely people

Draco's pov

I was sat in the library when a pure white owl flew towards me, father, mother, Severus and Tom. They look at me expecting me to know who's owl it was when I noticed that it wasn't pure white after all, it had a few reddish brown streaks while I noticed this I also took the letter from her ankle and gave fee some bacon from my plate.

"Here you go girl." I say while opening the letter she delivered.

_Dear whoever this reaches I am in need of medical assistance. My muggle family abuse me and I cannot stay here much longer before I end up dead please help me I beg you I c_ _an be found at no.4 private drive little wingham Surrey please come quickly I fear I may pass out from the blood loss soon Harry James Potter_

I gasp loudly receiving concerned questioning looks from mum, dad, Tom and Severus. "It's from Harry Potter and it says that the has been beaten and may pass out or even die from his most recent injuries". I say my voice shaking and my face pale.

Severus and Tom immediately start to stand and get a house elf to receive some medical supplies. "Well what are you waiting for the summer to end get a move on. Tom suddenly snaps at mother and father and I. We immediately spring into action preparing to apperate us to the address Harry had written. With a sharp crack I find us I front of a small seemingly normal house. Tom knocks on the door and a walrus like man opens it with a sharp "what" Tom's response is to draw his wand and demand to see Harry or and I quote he 'won't have any problem with murdering a few muggles'. "Ok, ok you can see the freak" The walrus like man says while moving back nervously and directing us towards a room at the end of the upstairs hall that had multiple locks on.

Un-locking the door with a quick alohrama Tom sweeps into the room followed quickly by mother, father, Severus and I. As soon as we enter the room our gaze zeros in on the broken body of the almighty saviour of the wizarding world and we all rush to help him get to safety and away from those retched muggles that had quiet clearly been the cause of his injuries. "He's unconscious and barley breathing but he's alive, lets get him to the manor before I kill the lot of them for harming a child like this, even I wouldn't harm a child no matter his family." Tom says while picking Harry up and walking towards the door with us following. With another sharp crack we are in the medical wing in our house and Harry is quickly laid on the cot and Tom Severus and mother begin to run diagnostic spells and cleaning the open wounds on his body. "Draco can you go and prepare a room for Harry in your wing with the help of Diddy and your father". Tom says snapping me and father out of our shock at Harry's condition and giving us something to distract us from the untold horror that Harry had so obviously experienced at the hands of the very ones who were supposed to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments if you want thank you  
> xxx love anonimouse15


	3. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry is in for a surprise when he awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this does not belong to me at all

Harry's pov

I groan as the sunlight starts to make me wake up after what I assume was yet another beating. As soon as I open my eyes I realise that I am not on my bedroom floor and my back has been healed.   
I bolt up from the bed I was laid in, not noticing the warm hand encasing mine till I was fully upright and adjusting to the sudden brightness of my surroundings. 

As my eyes adjust to the light I realise that I'm not alone and check who Hedwig thinks will help me the most. My eyes widen at the sight of Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape and Tom Riddle looking at me with horror, concern and worry written all over their faces.   
I realise that they are not looking directly at me but at my chest and I look down to see that I have no shirt on still and the scars from the walrus and myself are completely on show and I quickly cover them as mush as possible.

"Why did you save me? I question them snapping them out of their shocked state and making them look at me as though im stupid.

"Because you may be our enemy but first and foremost you are a hurt child with a bad life and no one not even I would let you suffer as we have "Was Tom Lucius and Snape's reply. Draco just looked at me horror written all over his face and he suddenly askes me something that I had thought about many a time before. "Why didn't dumblefuck do anything about this before it got worse?"

"Because he wanted a weapon but instead he got a snake in his precious lions den" I reply in a matter of fact tone while watching their reaction to these words and my tone of voice as I said them.  
"Wait what do you mean snake in the lions den you're a gryffindor through and through aren't you?" Draco questions and I smile a little at his confused face.

"Nope the sorting hat wanted to put me in slytherin but I convinced him that for the time being I wanted to be put in gryffindor and he complied with my wishes once I said I would be resorted in my sixth year so in September I will be joining you in slytherin." I state shocking everyone in the room and leaving myself with a sense of satisfaction at their still slightly confused faces.

Suddenly a sharp pain shoots through my body reminding me of the injuries my 'family' had inflicted on me yet again and apparently me wincing reminded everyone else in the room of them too.and Latin. It was actually rather amusing considering that before today they had all attempted to kill me on multiple occasions.

"Whoa, calm down a little its nothing I haven't been told before." I say after a few more minutes of cussing in an attempt to calm them down. Draco decides to let out a particularly   
"Okay how bad is it and I don't want any of that sugar coated crap I want honesty please". I say being completely serious about what I was saying.

"Umm, okay where to start. You have three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a concussion and multiple cuts and lacerations to your back". Narcissa says wincing at every injury I had attained but I just compared it to the worst of the beatings over the years and shrugged as it was nowhere near the worst I'd ever had.

"How are you so casual about what happened". Draco suddenly burst out asking. "Why wouldn't I be casual about something that has been happening since I was two and this one isn't the worst I've ever had". Was my careless reply as I remembered the hundreds of times that I had woke up after a beating alone and In a puddle of my own blood.I think my reply shocked even Snape as he went pale and suddenly looked even more furious than before.

"What is the worst one you have ever experienced?". Tom asked cautiously snapping oust of his shock and looking slightly curious.   
"Umm, it was around two years ago the walrus figured out that I'm gay and his exact words were that 'I'm going to beat the faggot out of you'. I had I broken elbow, fractured collarbone, 7 broken ribs, a broken leg and 60 really deep cuts on my back and legs. That was also one of the of many times he raped me". I list my injuries from the beating I barely remember. 

Draco and the others gaped at me in shock and then Draco launched himself at me pulling me straight into a hug as he began to cry.  
"They did that because of something you can't help". Snape said his voice thundering through the room.  
"Yes, I mean they called me a fag for years before but they didn't think I was really gay till they somehow found out after I told the Wesley's". I say rather carelessly considering the men in the rooms tempers. "What did the Wesley's say?" Draco asked still sniffling and hugging me.

"Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Arthur were fine with me being gay but Ron, Molly, Ginny and Hermione kicked off saying that it is wrong and un-natural and I should go kill myself to rid them of the burden of me being around them." This caused Draco to start sobbing again and the adults to begin cursing them out in various languages, mainly French loud sob while Narcissa began hugging me as well, making it difficult to breathe properly as the cussing got worse.

"And what, did the Lights precious Albus too-many-names Dumbledore have to say about this?" Tom asks. This is the question I was waiting for Tom to ask, mainly so I could rant.

"You mean the prick that told the Dursley's to beat me when I was left with him and then obliviated me every time I figured my magic out until first year which was when the potions and impirio's and his manipulations started." I say hared dripping from my words and making Narcissa and Draco hug me tighter, making it even harder to breathe properly and Tom to begin cussing Dumbledick out in parseltongue while Severus and Lucius started up again with the cussing in Latin.

"Narcissa, Draco you may want to let go of him a little he can't breathe with you two acting like Nagini." Tom said when he noticed I was going a purple-red colour. 

"Thanks Tom, it was getting a little difficult to breathe there." I say when I can breathe properly again. Just as I said this I heard a hiss and looked down at the beautiful snake that had slid into the room. 

*my dear hatchling, how are you?* I heard Nagini's hissy voice ask Tom causing me to start laughing at the term of endearment Tom's familiar had given him, causing them all to look at me startled.

*Hello beautiful, I'm Harry.* I say startling the great snake and Tom at the same time.

*Hello hatchling, are you hurt badly?* She replied asking me the question with an inquisitive look thrown towards Tom who was frozen in shock.

*Not as bad as I have been before beautiful.* I answer while thinking of a way to snap Tom out of his shock when I look down at the petite blond who was still in my lap.

"Hey Draco, do you wanna know something funny" I say smirking at my devious idea.

"Sure what is it" He replies looking curious.

"Nagini's name for Tom is my dear hatchling" I say giggling at the look of pure amusement on everybody but Tom's face who looked like a petulant child while going a nice rosy pink colour, furthering our amusement.

*Hatchling, stop teasing him, he looks like a flower*Nagini says making me start laughing hysterically at the comparison she made and making everyone but Tom- who by that point was gryffindor red- curious as to what set me of laughing.

"S-she c-c-called hi-im a f-flower" I gasp out in-between laughter and the others join me after looking at Tom's face.

*Impertinent snake* Tom hissed at Nagini seemingly snapping out of his shock at me speaking parseltongue then began to question me as to how long I have been able to speak it and when did I find out. "I found out when I was five because I spoke to a garden snake near my relative's house and Dumb-as-a-door obliviated me but all the obliviate's had broken when I woke up for some reason." I say while thinking about the sudden break in the obliviate's.

"What time were you born?" Severus asks suddenly with an apprehensive look on his face.

"11:46 pm, why?" I replied, curious as to what he was thinking about.

"It seems you are close to coming into your inheritance, which is why the obliviate's broke." Lucius replied before Severus could, which caused Severus to shoot him a glare.

"What does having my inheritance have anything to do with my obliviate's breaking and isn't my inheritance at 17 not 16?" I say confused because that is what everyone else had said.

"Yes it is, unless you have a creature inheritance from somewhere in your bloodline." Draco replied like it was as simple as that.

"How would I know what creature I am?" I ask confused at the new information and why I hadn't been told before now.

"Well, there are many things you could be but the only people that would know for definite would be Black and Lupin." Severus replied as if unsure if they could be trusted.

"How would I get in contact with them without dumbledick knowing?" I ask curious as to how I could contact the pair.

"You could write a letter to them and have Dobby deliver it to them and them only." Lucius said thinking about the day he lost Dobby to Harry.

"Yes, that could work. Dobby is unfailingly loyal to you after your second year." Said Severus thinking about the strange house-elf that was obsessed with Harry.   
"Severus, I don't feel too good." Said Harry in a weak voice before fainting in Draco's arms.


End file.
